Kenshin
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = May 11 | age = | gender = Male | height = 167 cm (5'6") | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) | blood type = A | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Order of Darkness | occupation = None | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army Leader of Shikine Island | team = | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Freya Kresent | base of operations = Excelia, Shikine Island | relatives = | education = | weapon = Kusanagi | element = Fire | affinity = Meikyo Shisui | overdrive = Shin-Ken Múspell Flame Rebirth Flame }} Kenshin was the former Commander of the Plenilune Ronin (5th Division) in Ken's Army. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Kusanagi (lit. "Grass Cutting Sword"): Unlike most of the Enlightened, Kenshin keeps his blade in a sheathe at his hip like a regular katana. His katana is similar to a rapier in that it has a guard. Two amber stones are embedded on either side of its hilt. His katana is a straight edge, with an inscription on the blade in Enlightened lettering: A name in blood, a pact of flame. Kusanagi - Rousing Inferno, Ethereal Flame. While in Affinity, Kusanagi becomes two swords covered in fire. The sword with Kusanagi's hilt is named Rousing Inferno, and the sword with half the blade is named Ethereal Flame. Affinity Meikyo Shisui (lit. "Wise Reflection"): By holding his blade horizontally in front of him, Kenshin snaps Kusanagi in half. The shattered half stabs the ground and both pieces of the sword are consumed in fire to form two separate swords. Fire then erupts from Kenshin's body in a violent explosion, and forms a blazing aura. Unlike most Affinities, Kenshin does not gain a set of wings and he is unable to take flight, a fact that annoys him. :Affinity Special Ability: Kenshin's Affinity to fire grants him the ability to form and control fire and flames, even natural embers that he did not create. Kenshin is able to launch bursts of fire from his right sword and fire a continuous stream of flame from his left blade. Due to his nature of fire, he is resistant to fire but vulnerable to water, to the point where if attacked by water, his fire aura would disappear. As a result of his Flare Armor, Kenshin is highly resistant and heavily protected from most attacks. *'Flare Armor': Kenshin is engulfed in constant aura of intense fire that acts as a shield. While extremely resilient, attacks that are powerful enough can pierce the armor. *'Sword Materialization': Kenshin is able to materialize both blades back in his hands they are is out of his reach. Overdrive: The special ability of Meikyo Shisui, which focuses around the manipulation of fire. *'Shin-Ken' (lit. "Real Sword"): Kenshin uses the flames of his swords to perform powerful techniques. :*'Shoha' (lit. "Shining/Illuminating Rend"): By condensing the flames in his sword, Kenshin can create a slash of concentrated heat that incinerates whatever it touches into ashes. This technique can only affect flesh and any clothing-like material and only applies to Rousing Inferno. :*'Zantetsuken' (lit. "Iron-Cutting Sword"): By releasing the flames in his sword, Kenshin can create a slash of concentrated fire that melts whatever it touches into nothingness. This technique can only affect armor and any other metal material and only applies to Ethereal Flame. *'Múspell Flame': Kenshin can manipulate the intense flames covering his body and convert the pure energy to heal any wounds on his body. Kenshin's Flare Armor disappears for a short time after this technique is used, resulting in a period of prolonged vulnerability. *'Rebirth Flame': Kenshin is able to transfer regulated amounts of his life energy to another person, in order to lengthen, sustain, or revive the person in question. Through Rebirth Flame, Kenshin can pay using his own lifespan, or if he has permission, use the lifespan of another person. As a result, Kenshin, through the use of this ability, can become a sort of conduit. When used in conjunction with Ken's Axiom, Rebirth Flame is the primary reason that the Enlightened remain youthful and alive over the course of 10,000 years. Quotes Historical Background Múspell refers to the realm of , the realm of fire and home to the Fire Giants and Surtr in Norse mythology. Battles & Events